Prehistoric Party 2013
The Prehistoric Party 2013 was a party which started on January 17 and ended on January 31, 2013. It was confirmed by Spike Hike on Twitter. Due to players donating more than 10 billion coins during the Holiday Party 2012, Spike Hike posted on Twitter a sneak peek of the Plaza during the Mesozoic Era of the party. Penguins were able to time travel using the Time Trekker, and members were able to transform into Dinosaurs. Free items Trivia *This was the first party to not be an expedition in January, since 2009. *Gary's removed mascot scripts indicated that it was originally supposed to take place in the past and future, at the time it was called the Future Fest. *Judging by Gary's mascot script, penguins traveled to the Senonian epoch of the Late Cretaceous, around 72.1 million years ago. Despite this, both Tyrannosaurus and Triceratops are from the much later Maastrichtian epoch of the Late Cretaceous, about 66 million years ago. *This was the first time that the Toolbar, Moderator Badge, and map icon were changed. *It was a nominee for the Best Party of 2013 in The Spoiler Alert. Glitches and Bugs *It played different music than expected when you logged in on certain occasions. *Like the Holiday Party 2012, when the player transformed into a Dinosaur, sometimes the player became Old Blue. *Sometimes when you traveled back to the present and right back to the prehistoric time, you would seem to have more coins than you had before. However, if you tried to buy something, it would say that you did not have enough coins. It would then show a never-ending loading screen, and the only solution was to log off and back on to fix it. s glitch]] *At the beginning of the party, A Humbug Holiday was being played at The Stage and had a The Penguins That Time Forgot music and The Penguins That Time Forgot Catalog. That glitch was fixed. *Similar to the Halloween Party 2012, if you danced or performed a special dance while transformed into a Dinosaur, your penguin's sprite would appear dancing over the dinosaur's sprite. *Sometimes when you logged in at the prehistoric time, the EPF Phone would be above the map. *If you went to 2013, opened your EPF Phone and then your map to go back to dinosaur times, your phone would be above the map. *On January 19, if you tried to claim the Waterfall, a message would appear saying it was unavailable, even though it should have been available. This glitch was fixed the next day. *If you clicked your Player Card as a Pteranodon and then clicked a place on the wall while you transformed back into a penguin on ground, your penguin would waddle onto the wall. *If you put on the Tour Guide Hat and held up the sign, then became a dinosaur, the dinosaur would be "holding" the penguin and you could carry it anywhere, as prey. *Sometimes when using another browser, the eggs you collected in the previous browser would be gone. *If you were friends with Gary the Gadget Guy and he was on your friend list, it would say "offline" for the whole party. This glitch was happening to all mascots since the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit with Rockhopper. Gallery Sneak Peeks Dinosaur Party 2013.jpg|Sneak peek in the Club Penguin Magazine, Issue 12 Prehistoricpartytweet.png|Proof for the name of the party, and a sneak peek of the Stony Town Treasure hunt.jpeg|A sneak peek from Polo Field Prehistoric 0.jpg|Another sneak peek image A Ozy7YCMAANkUH.jpg|The Time Trekker in the Brazilian version of the magazine A X8r2UCMAAO-0P.jpeg|Dinosaur Transformations Player Cards polo field ingame sprite sneak.PNG|Polo Field as a Tyrannosaurus, given as a sneak peek SDC13283.jpg SDC13285.jpg SDC13286.jpg NotSureimnotgonnawearthat.png|The catalog for the party p-party map.png|A sneak peek of the map pp.png pp11.png|The party emotes and the Prehistoric Themed Toolbar Dino look.png Newspaper Advertisements Garyprehisdinopartyidea.png|A sneak peek from the Club Penguin Times sasasa.png|News of Prehistoric Party 2013 in the Club Penguin Times (Issue #375) Scientific Announcement Part 1.png|"Scientific Announcement" in issue #376 of the Club Penguin Times Annoucement.png|Part two of "Scientific Announcement" in issue #376 of the Club Penguin Times Events Issue 376.png|Upcoming Events in issue #376 Scientists needed CPTs.png|"Scientists Needed!" in the Club Penguin Times issue #377 Scientists needed part two.png|Part two of "Scientists Needed!" in the Club Penguin Times issue #377 Eggsperiment Part One.png|"Eggs-periment!" in the Club Penguin Times issue #377 UE Issue 377.png|Upcoming Events in issue #377 PrehistoricParty1 CPTimes-379.png|Issue #379's "Dinosaurs Escaping!" where it was stated that the dinosaurs that traveled to present Club Penguin affects time-space-continuum PrehistoricParty2 CPTimes-379.png|"Dinosaurs Escaping" continued Screens Login Untitledjjj.png|The Login Screen with the Tyrannosaurus Pteradon ls.png|The Login Screen with the Pteranodon Triceratops in the ls.png|The Login Screen with the Triceratops Homepage Slide1prehistoricparty2013.png|Slide one Slide2prehistoricparty2013.png|Slide two Slide3prehistoricparty2013.png|Slide three Slide4prehistoricparty2013.png|Slide four Log Off Screens LogoffScreenPrehistoricParty2013.png|The first Log Off Screen lavaflowlogoffscreen.jpg|The second Logoff Screen dbb1f9e911d54318a055c29.png|The third Logoff Screen Hlhlhlhl.png|The fourth Logoff Screen Prehistoric Party 2013 Log-off Screen #5 (Ancient Tree).png|The fifth Logoff Screen Igloo.png|The sixth and last Logoff Screen Rooms Construction Prehistoric Party 2013 construction Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Prehistoric Party 2013 construction Time Trekker.png|Time Trekker Party Prehistoric Party 2013 Big Water Place.png|Big Water Place Prehistoric Party 2013 Dino Nests.png|Dino Nests Prehistoric Party 2013 Hunting Spot.png|Hunting Spot Prehistoric Party 2013 Ptero Town.png|Ptero Town Prehistoric Party 2013 Scary Ice.png|Scary Ice Prehistoric Party 2013 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Prehistoric Party 2013 Stony Town.png|Stony Town Prehistoric Party 2013 Time Trekker.png|Time Trekker Prehistoric Party 2013 Tree Place.png|Tree Place Prehistoric Party 2013 Tricera Town.png|Tricera Town Prehistoric Party 2013 Tyranno Town.png|Tyranno Town Prehistoric Party 2013 Yuck Swamp.png|Yuck Swamp Prehistoric Party 2013 Yum Yum.png|Yum Yum Other Prehistoric map 2013.png|The prehistoric era map votedpreistoriccostume.jpg|A sketch of an item that was in a You Decide! vote, from October 2012 PNJ13.png|The Party News for the party Prehistoric 2013 Dino Eggs full nonmember.png|The Dinosaur egg collection screen PH icon.PNG|The icon for eggs and turning into dinosaurs Dinosaur1.png Dinosaur2.png T-Rex Transform.png PrehistoricConceptArt.jpg|Concept art of the Dinosaur Transformations Videos Prehistoric Party Starts January 17! Official Club Penguin Meet Gary at the Prehistoric Party! Official Club Penguin Party Tour Guide Description Dino Chat Party Jokes Names in other languages External links Homepage *Main *Fly *Stomp *Roar SWF Music *Main Theme *Sub Theme *Yum Yum Login Screen *Fly *Stomp *Roar Others *Prehistoric map Category:2013 Category:Parties of 2013